The Danny Christian Show
The Danny Christian Show is a live-action television sitcom featuring Danny Christian interviewing many celebrities. Danny Christian is voiced by Jerry Lewis. All of it's shorts were spun-off into popular TV-series. The last show from the Danny Christian era is Secret Agent Lupin III. The show has no cancellation date anytime soon and it became the longest running show after Hinata of the Felines ended in January 2, 2014. Cartoons that is based on it Creature Feature A Naruto cartoon animated with computer generated imagery featuring Iruka taking about the creatures in the Naruto universe. It became it's own series for 11 episodes on PBS Kids Go! and was officially abandoned and removed. Five episodes of the series aired in PBS Kids Go! on July 12, 2011 for the first time in three years of abandmonship and cancellation since it's short-lived run. One episode aired in January 1, 2012 by a mistake. Hinata of the Felines Another Naruto cartoon featuring Hinata Hyuga being raised by cats and struggles learning about human beings. Hinata now lives in an apartment with his nemisis, Hako Momichi, along with three crazy kids. It's the long lasting Danny Christian show. It is currently in today. The series aired two movies; "The Legend of the Golden Persian Cat" and "Graduation". A live-action movie, titled "Orochimaru and Hinata", airs in November 2nd 2011, which the plot focuses on Hinata meeting Jiraya; featuring Bobcat Goldthwatt as Jiraya and G. Hannelius as Hinata. The series is on it's sixteenth season because the series is being contracted with Cappy for 2014. On July 5, 2013; Hinata of the Felines aires its season premiere for the seventh season. It has been reported in Twitter that the seventh season will be the show's last due to the author of the comic ended the stripts resulting in the low ratings of the uppercoming episodes. Despite their contract, both shows (Cappy & Hintata) will end; with Cappy ending November 1, 2013 with Hinata of the Felines ending its time at the first month of 2014 completing the contract for surviving in 2014. The show ended production in October 6, 2013 and the remaining episodes will be delivered at an early timeslot. The final episode aired in January 2, 2014 completing the contract. The episode is based on the final comic stript of the series which was published in September 23, 2013. The episode is when Hinata, Hako and Naruto were electricuted in the electric chair by Orochimaru reflecting previous episodes until it was revealed that the characters were imaginary and it was a cartoon created by Sai which ended; Hinata and Naruto survived in there original Naruto designs (Hako does not exist) and they go off to watch videos on the internet. A sign saying "Thanks for watching" was shown before the credits. Reruns have been removed in duration and are only available late at night after six years. Cappy Short series about a boy named Cappy who speaks in reverse who haves fun in a weird town. Like Hinata of the Felines, it is currently aired. Cappy was voiced by Rowan Atkinson while having his dialogue reversed. A movie titled "Cappy vs. the World" which featured the voice of Aaron Carter as Cappy; for the first time Cappy has spoken dialogue which aired in July 31, 2011. Cappy is picked up for a seventh season. A rumor has spread about Cappy ending for Hinata of the Felines but that rumor was false since it's stating that both shows are contracted for 2014. On May 1, 2013; limited Cappy episodes are being shown with him now being voiced by magician Teller replacing Rowan Atkinson since Rowan stated that Cappy was too much like his character Mr. Bean which he disbanded in November 2012 on the London Olympics. On July 5, 2013; it has announced that the sixth season will be the show's last, but will make the season as long as possible for fans of duration. The show will end during the beginning off the fall of 2013; possibly September, with Hinata of the Felines ending it's duration too. It was announced that all episodes have finished production and are being delivered to the network. The final episode, just a regular one, aired in November 1, 2013. Rocky Road and Friends A Pink Panther like series about a sneaky man bothering a short rhinocerous headed neighbor. The series was cancelled in 2009. The reason for the cancellation was a mystery until August 3, 2011 where it ended due to money loss and lack of intrests and copyrighting though the Pink Panther series. Weird Ky Egg Created by Weird Al Yankovic himself, it features a cartoon caricature of Weird Al himself named Weird Ky Egg (voiced by Weird Al). It is currently in line too. As of 2011, Weird Al Yankovic abandoned the animated series thus causing the production to go to Games Animation causing the animation to change to Flash and Teller replacing Weird Al as the voice of the titular character. Weird Al returned to production in August 2, 2011, providing the voice for the titual character once more to add more of a Weird-Al feeling in the cartoon. The series ended production on November 4, 2011. Hi Hi Yugioh Yami Yugi Made after the creator watched a flash animated parody opening sequence which was used in the show. This show parodied Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. It ended in 2009, with the episodes "Sound Off & Manga Madness II" with all references removed in the show. Then reason for the cancellation was due to the original Yu-Gi-Oh and the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's airing on the schedule lineup of CW4kids Toonzai, it would cause controversal low ratings for the two shows, making the proposed series finale unproduced. In August 20, 2011, a 45-minute special titled "Yami Yugi: Cancelled" premiered which featured various clips of previous episodes, behind-the-scenes of production of the series, the narration of the creator of the series along with the last part of the movie, a storyboard and animation short of the final episode that was never produced. The series is back on production in November 4, 2011 airing two brand new episodes in which the opening sequence is digital, to promote the premiere of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nexal and now Puffy AmiYumi will appear in animated form voiced by Janice Kawaye and Grey DeLisle respectivly, including Kaz voiced by Keone Young. Because of programming issues, the series is only shown on 7:00am in the morning but was off the air at August 10, 2012. Teni-Puri Family An original-video-animation series based on the 2001 anime "The Prince of Tennis" which featured a family sitcom parodied series starring the TeniPuri characters super-deformed as family members. The series first aired in Japan but now revived in the United States. The series, in the US, is an anime parody of Simpsons. All Simpson cast reprise there anime counteparts. In July 2011, according to a blog on Twitter, the second season is being the series last. All English dubbed episodes have already aired as the first season. Since the original Prince of Tennis series and original video animations (along with specials) have ended, American produced and animated episodes that were completley animated with Macromedia Flash, copying the character design and art style of the original animation, are premiering in August making the series about to come to an end. During production of the second season, Dan Castellaneta left the series to pursue his Simpsons career and Neil Patrick Harris became the new voice of Sadaharu Inui. Castellaneta returned in the second seasons fourth episode. The show ended on New Year's Day with the one hour movie "TeniPuri of the Future" featuring recycled footage of previous episodes and the original OVA's with the plot about the characters' heading to the future from the original "Prince of Tennis" series, causing the series to end with a total of twelve episodes and a movie. An announcement was made that the show is officially cancelled. The Mask A series featuring Harold McGrady the 5th (from the Total Drama series) finding the Mask of Stanley Ipkis and using it to save the world. Voice performances of Jim Carrey. On April 23, 2011, Tom McGillis ended "The Mask". To avoid the viewers' complained on the series cancellation, he produces the final episode "The Secret of the Mask" which parodies the sequel of the 1991 movie "Son of the Mask". In that episode, Harold has taken a vacation to Hollywood in order to get an autograph from clumsy cartoonist, Tim Avery, who's wife is getiing a baby which has the powers of the Mask and now Loki, the one who's powers were restricted to The Mask itself (it's now titled "The Mask of Loki") wants to find baby Alvy and kill him. At the end, Harold gives the mask to Tim Avery to keep forever. That episode was a 30-minute long episode and it was marked as the series finale. Reruns have ended after the world premiere of the episode. In July 23, 2011, two episodes have aired; possibly due to a broadcasting error. A spin-off aired in August 5, 2011, titled The Wacky Worlds of Tim Avery. The series excludes Harold, similar to that of the movie the spin-off is based on where Stanley Ipkiss did not appear since the first film. The series focuses on Tim Avery and his family. Ace Ventura Pet Detective An animated show featuring Ace Ventura and his monkey, Spike, finding lost pets and going into different situations such as hunters. The theme song won a Grammy. Due to budget problems, it aired it's series finale, Ace's Vacation, in which it was animated with Adobe Flash on 2010, causing the end of the cartoon show. But, the sequel, Ace Ventura Jr. Pet Detective is still in production. It is the first ended series to give reruns until October 31, 2011 but in January 23, 2012 gave back. Marker Magic A cartoon created by the band, They Might Be Giants. It features the adventures of Dan Miller (voice by himself) who finds a magic marker and uses it to enter a world called ArtWorld. The series went to an end after the episode "Artlantis". In 2010, They Might Be Giants went back to production of the show produced five flash animated episodes with the series finale "Marker Magic: The End". A webisode was uploaded in Newgrounds titled "Harry and his Magic Marker". The series features similarities to that of Marker Magic since the main character's last name is Miller, sports a magical marker that takes him to a universe and has to battle enemies from another world, also created by They Might Be Giants. This series is mostly an inspiration from Harold and the Purple Crayon. Groovy Moon A short that was originally an anime from Japan that was later taken and revived the anime for the evil villains' designs while redubbing the villains' dialogue and adding some American scenes replacing the anime main character with an American character. This show is about a drummer named Derek Jam (voice of Drake Bell) who survives in a world full of children. The show ended with the finale, Packin' U, which featured footage from the last produced episode of the original anime. Reruns stopped in July 30, 2013. Ace Ventura Junior: Pet Detective A spin-off of the previous television series, Ace Ventura. This sequel takes 10 years after Ace Ventura's adventures. This series is about Ace Ventura's son, Ace Ventura Jr. who takes over the pet detective business job after the death of his father from the Bermuda Triangle. The series is renewed for another season which airs in November 1, 2011. The second season reveals that Ace Ventura was not dead but was watching his son's progress as the pet detective, and later joins as a main character. Michael Dangerfield reprises his role from the cartoons. A crossover with The Wacky World of Tim Avery aired in January 1, 2012 titled "Tim and Ace". The series went on hiatus until June 6, 2012 where the series aires a brand new episode replacing the Tim Avery timeslot since the show ended. The series was canceled due to budget cuts on August 12, 2012. Secret Agent Lupin III An Oh Yeah! Cartoons short featuring an American remake of Lupin III Part II. Although the show was made in the United States, the animation was done in Japan. When Danny Christian signed a contract for rights of the show, it became part of the show. Lupin III is actually the longest-running television series from The Danny Chrisitan Show due to the series being an Oh Yeah! short before the rights were owned by Danny Christian. Lupin III features many show similarities with Hinata of the Felines, in which they make multipal references to each other shows and even a crossover Hinata meets Lupin III ''which aired in August 2, 2012. Lupin III has made a prequel titled "The Two Jigens" which aired in Oh Yeah! Cartoons which featured stock footage and basic plot from the Sterns Electronics arcade game, Cliffhanger, based on the Lupin III anime series. Also, Jerry Jewell and Alison Viktorin guest starred in an episode reprising their role as Jimmy Kudo and Conan Edogawa from the anime "Case Closed", which the episode was based on the actual crossover between the two animes which was never dubbbed in English. Lupin III is the only cartoon in The Danny Christian Show still being animated with traditional animation, though some episodes are animated with digital ink and paint. The series suffered through a two-year hiatus due to copyright issues with Monkey Punch about the usage of the characters. The dispute has been resolved and brand new episodes for the 2012 line up are currently airing. The 200th episode premiered featuring archival footage from the pilot episode of the original Lupin III series and some footage from the laserdisc arcade game, Cliff Hanger (based on the two Lupin movies). The Halloween, Christmas and Thanksgiving special premiered. The show is collaborating for a crossover with the Robonic stooges. In 2013, the animation work has changed to Warner Bros. Animation giving the characters a brand new Flash-like look. On July 5, 2013; it has been revealed that the directors are planning to end the show soon but not at any particular moment due to the fanbase and wish to end the show when its time. On August 24, 2013, it has been announced that the show will not be broadcasting late at night and are planning on ending the show further but are unable to due to fans. On October 31, 2013; the series aired a Halloween special, produced by the animators who did the designs for the characters in the Detective Conan crossover movie "Lupin III vs Detective Conan". English dubbing was done by Viz Media. A New Years special aired in January 1, 2014 after four months of hiatus. The New Three Robonic Stooges A cancelled short that was in scheduled to air in The Danny Christian Show but because of simple mistakes never got a chance. This short features a remake of The New Three Stooges and Robonic Stooges. The New Three Robonic Stooges is on hiatus due to the production for the remake of The New Three Stooges is interfearing with the production of the Robonic Stooges. New episodes aired in August 12, 2011. The first season's finale was the last one to be animated with traditional cel animation along with digital ink and paint since now, the series moved to Toonz Entertainment, giving the series more a Flash-like style. After a one-year hiatus, the series went back into production as the Beetleborgs project was dropped due to Saban buying the rights for the new project since they invented it in the first place. An episode aired in April 16, 2012 to promote the theatrical release of the 2012 Three Stooges film. The new episode features a brand new art style for the series, also since the show was part of The New Three Stooges show (a remake of the 60s show), Hamilton Mitchell (Moe), Frank Welker (Curly) and Billy West (Larry) left the New Three Stooges Show, being replaced by the 2012 Stooges film actors: Chris Diamantopoulos (Moe), Will Sassso (Curly) and Sean Hayes (Larry) but the original actors still voice the Stooges in The New 3 Robonic Stooges. It has been announced in July 5, 2013 that the show is on the chance of being discontinued and canceled since the writers and directors cannot afford to keep the voice actors to portray the Stooges in the New Three Stooges segments, but the show has been picked up for additional seasons. A TV movie was planned but has been cancelled. It has been announced that due to budget cuts, the production of the show will be held in Canada by Ottawa Entertainment resulting in the voices of the Stooges in the New Three Stooges to be replaced by Peter Oldring, Scott McNeil and Scott McCord respectively. West, Welker and Mitchell still do the Stooges on the robotic segments because it's animated in the United States. The Stooges is canceled in Canada due to lack of viewing so it's now distributed in the United States. It has been announced that since they are losing too much money, the show is ending. All episodes have been finished. The final episode (30-minutes) titled ''Stooges Your Fired (based on the final episode from the original series) aired in December 10, 2013 officially ending the series. Tuxedo Pirate A lost short that was from the series finale of The Danny Christian Show. It was made up of 5-1 min. webisodes. This episode is about a superhero teenager named Henry who saves the day as a pirate. It was one post-production for 2009 but aired back in 2010 remaking new episodes. The series ended in August 2011 with the live-action movie featuring Henry's voice actor, Will Smith, portraying his character. Kanuki no Sukiyaki (Tokyo Terror) A Japanese animated short where the opening sequence was not translated but the cartoon was. The short featured two warriors named Chang and Kenji who battle an evil emperor who was shot in the head with an arrow named Kang. The series was later spun off into an anime titled "Tokyo Terror" with the emperor becoming an old emperored wizard while the characters were voiced by celebrities such as George Lopez, Taylor Lautner, Ryan Higa and Antonio Banderas. The show ended in September 1, 2011 without the plots being resolved. The Skumpy-Kids A German animated series from the short "Die Schumpkomf" which parodies the Smurfs animated series, even parodying Peyo's animation style. The series is about a couple of small creatures hiding from a greedy wizard. Only six episodes have been made so far. The series was cancelled in August 22, 2011 due to low ratings. Life Life is a Japanese animated series based on the Life documentary series that premiered in April 23, 2011. The series basic is about an orphaned boy who was cursed to transform into a raccoon dog by night when searching for his long-and-lost father. The show was canceled due to lack of ideas and money but a new series Planet Earth is in production. The Wacky Worlds of Tim Avery The Wacky Worlds of Tim Avery (known as Son of the Mask: The Series in many other countries) is the spin-off of The Mask since it's ending on April 23, 2011. The series aired in August 5, 2011. The title is a pun of the animated series "The Wacky Worlds of Tex Avery". Despite the title, the show seems to be a parody to that of the 1980s series, The Duck Factory, which starred Jim Carrey, the actor who also starred in the movie that inspired the two animated series. Taking place after the 30-minute special "The Secret of the Mask", the show features the adventures of struggling cartoonist, Tim Avery who has to deal with the show's production, his son, Alvy, who witnesses Loki's powers and the Mask to protect it from Loki and save the world. It is revealed in the formspring that Harold will make cameo appearances and will make an appearance in an upcoming episode which he did in the episode "Son of a What?". The series ended in June 6, 2012 with the two-part episode "The Way of the Odin". Harry and his Magic Marker A non-canon unofficial spin-off of the series Marker Magic. The series does not have any dialogue but a catchy jazz upbeat. Created by They Might Be Giants, the show is about a boy named Harry who wields a magic maker and uses it for his imaginations. Though the similarities, Dan Miller finds the show unreated. This series is practically the only Danny Christian series not to air during the Danny Christian show and the first series not to air on television and the first series to be made entirely for the internet. One of the producers of the show states on August 12, 2012 that due to technical difficulties with Macromedia Flash and due to being in competition with other dialog-free web shows such as Pucca and Pingu, it was stated that the show will not be renewed for a second season. Mask of the Future A non-spin off version of Danny Chrisitan but serves as the spin off for the Wacky World of Tim Avery and The Mask. This cartoon takes place 15 years after the events of the spin off where a teenage Alvy, now known as Alvin (voice of Jeremy Shada), faces off hundereds of challenges against the dark forces of evil. It aires on Disney XD. Produced by the creators of Megas XLR and Motorcity, it had 13 episodes produced which aired from June 30 to July 5, 2013. Shada announced that the show is cancelled. Production